icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILove You
iLove You is the 17th episode of Season 4 of iCarly and the 87th episode overall. Dan's Tweet about adding 24 more episodes to Season 4 This is also the fourth and final episode in the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. Plot Carly suggests Sam and Freddie try exploring each others' favorite interests and hobbies. Sam goes with Freddie to his Model Train Club meeting. Spencer asks his former babysitter, Jenna Hamilton to dinner. When Sam and Freddie visit her Uncle Carmine in prison, Carmine's friend Chaz threatens Freddie. Sam and Freddie soon come to terms with their relationship, and they tell each other they would wait a little bit. But, as Sam leaves the elevator, Freddie says "I Love You" to Sam. Sam is shocked a little, but turns around; smiles and says "I Love You too". They then kiss but decide to break up at midnight. However, it is uncertain if they actually do. Trivia *Charlene Amoia guest stars as Jenna Hamilton, Spencer's love interest, during this episode Spencer's love interest Kabookit.com (May 31, 2011) Charlene Amoia guest stars as Jenna Hamilton *Charlene tweeted thanking Miranda and Jerry "for an amazing week on iCarly." *Jim Giordano guest stars as Sam's Uncle Carmine. Sam's Uncle Carmine Photo from iCarly's iLove You Jail Set (June 5, 2011) *This is the first and only appearance of Sam's Uncle Carmine so far. *Joey Russo plays Chaz, a yet unknown inmate who knows Sam and her Uncle Carmine. Joey Russo guest stars as Chaz *Andrew Shea guest stars as Barry, who is a speculated love interest for Carly. Andrew Shea guest stars as Barry *iCarly tweeted a photo promoting the episode, iLost My Mind, with the caption "#iLostMyMind when I found out what REALLY happens with Sam and Freddie!!! Ya gotta see this episode!" However, the photo shows a scene of Sam and Freddie standing in the elevator together in this episode. *Dan tweeted he was working on iLove You along with a photo of Sam and Freddie standing and smiling in an elevator *This is the tenth time Nathan and Jennette have had an on-screen kiss thus far for iCarly. The first as Sam and Freddie in iKiss, the second as Freddie and Melanie in iTwins. They've also had to kiss twice for iOMG as Sam and Freddie, where Dan revealed they shot the kiss two different ways. Then, the one after that in iLost My Mind and twice in iDate Sam & Freddie and twice for iCan't Take It Also one kiss for ILove You. - not counting practice kisses or do-overs. It's the eighth kiss for Sam and Freddie. *Adding all the digits in the Production Code of this episode (4+0+4=8,) you get 8, the Seddie Number. *For some reason still unknown as seen in the first promo for this episode and here in a behind-the-scenes video posted by Dan; Gibby has a duck with him. *iCarly tweeted "Gibby's duck does his best impression of Gibby. RT if you LOVE Gibby and/or ducks!" *Here'sa link to NICK Press full-size photos for this episode and more iCarly episodes. *iCarly tweeted "'Cuz we love you so much, we're gonna air a NEW iCarly! Watch iLove You Sat. @ 8PM and check out this sneak peek now! http://bit.ly/ilvyupromo " However, it is not a sneak peek. It is only a link to the first promo for this episode on iCarly.com. *iCarly tweeted "Spencer has a GF or maybe more like a babysitter. Either way we can't focus on anything but his pj's. RT if u love 'em!" *iCarly tweeted "Yep, this actually happened and you won't find out why until Saturday! But it'll be worth the wait!" *iCarly tweeted "Sam's usually in jail alone but this time, EVERYONE'S locked up with her. She's happy... everyone else=not so much!" *Sam's line "Diff'rent strokes Baby." may be a small reference to the 1980's sitcom Diff'rent Strokes. *This episode only had one promo like the previous episode ICan't Take It. *This was the second episode where Carly, Sam and Freddie aren't shown filming an episode of iCarly, the first being iBeat the Heat. *Listen very carefully during the scene where Sam and Freddie apologize to each other. Playing in the background is Jade and Cat's version of a song called "Give It Up" from the Victorious episode "Freak the Freak Out." Quotes Chaz: ''jokingly'' You just be good to our little Sammy.... Freddie: at Chaz scared '' '''Sam, Chaz, and Uncle Carmine:' thinking the threat's funny Freddie: awkwardly and nervously; still scared by the threat Jenna: That movie is too scary for Spencer. Spencer: No it's not! Jenna: '''That's it. Go to bed. '''Spencer: '''But I-- '''Jenna: '''Right now! '''Jenna: I'm gonna tickle you! Spencer whilst also tickling him Spencer: 'Don't do it! ''laughing 'Carly: '''Okay, This needs to stop ''right now. '''Jenna: '''Isn't it past your bed time? '''Carly: '''You're not the babysitter of me! '''Carly: Sam and Freddie Okay, so you guys aren't hanging out together today and you didn't see each other at all this weekend? Sam and Freddie: their heads no. Freddie: Nope. Sam: Um... nuh uh. Carly: Isn't that kinda weird? Freddie: No, we're just not into the same kinda things. Sam: Carly Diff'rent strokes baby. Carly: But you're a couple now. Sam: to Freddie So? Carly: Sam So part of dating it's you learning to like stuff he likes Freddie and you learning to like stuff she likes. Sam: confused Uh. Freddie: Sam, pats her on the back Well, I got another meeting with my Model Train Club on Wednesday night. Wanna come? Sam: over to Carly Should I be polite and lie? Carly: Sam Yes. Sam: back over to Freddie I'd love to Baby. Freddie: his arm around Sam Aww, that's my little fibber. Sam deep breath A buh buh buh buh Freddie a kiss on the cheek and Freddie walk into the elevator from the iCarly studio; waits for the elevator, but Sam pushes the emergency stop button, and the elevator stops. Sam: ... So. Freddie: to look at Sam '' She wasn't talking about us. '''Sam:' shrugs ... I know... but... do you think maybe... you and I... are taking some connection we have- Freddie: And trying to force it into a boyfriend-girlfriend thing? Sam: ... Yeah. Freddie: Well I mean... sighs I don't know... chuckles it's like, after all the years, of us being like, at each other's throats... and you... kissing me... that night at school... it was pretty... intense... Sam: scoffs Hey, you put me in a mental hospital. So... the kiss was... just... intense? Freddie: at Sam and nods his head at her And fun. Sam: smiles ... Yeah, I just... back against the elevator's wall I dunno if you and me really click... that way. Freddie: Yeah... and smiles but, you know, maybe one day if... you get a little more normal... Sam: Or, you get a little more abnormal and Sam look confused ... so did we just break up? Freddie: ... feels like it... "aww"'s and a sweet paino tune plays. But... you know it was... mutual... right? Sam: Yeah... grins but I'm still gonna tell people that I dumped your butt and broke your heart. Freddie: at Sam Fair enough. Sam: shrugs Oh well... the button again and the elevator begins to go down again; lands on the living room floor, and the door opens; Sam starts to walk out but Freddie says something to her... '''Freddie:' ... I love you. up behind Sam, and smiles at her Sam: walking; turns around; smiles I love you too. Sam: up to Freddie and kisses him sweetly Freddie: kissing Sam; takes his PearPhone out of his back pocket It's only 10:30... Sam: at Freddie Wanna break up at midnight? Freddie: That works. and Freddie go back in the elevator; Sam pushes the down button, and starts kissing Freddie again; and the episode ends. Related iCarly.com Games Click here to take the iLove You Quiz Photo Gallery See photos for the episode here Video Gallery See videos for the episode here See Also IOMG (story arc) External Links *Full list of Guest Stars IMDB.com *Gibby Annoys A Duck YouTube.com Danwarp, (May 27, 2011) *Charlene Amoia's tweet Twitter.com (June 12, 2011) *iCarly tweet Twitter.com (August 10, 2011) *Dan's tweet working on the episode Twitter.com (September 9, 2011) References 417 Category:Seddie arc Category:Episode Guide Category:Sequels Category:Seddie 417 Category:Seddie arc Category:Episode Guide Category:Sequels Category:Seddie 417 Category:Seddie arc Category:Episode Guide Category:Sequels Category:Seddie 417 Category:Seddie arc Category:Episode Guide Category:Sequels Category:Seddie 417 Category:Seddie arc Category:Episode Guide Category:Sequels Category:Seddie 417 Category:Seddie arc Category:Episode Guide Category:Sequels Category:Seddie Category:Kisses